Some Things Never Change
by othcrs23
Summary: Sequel to Who To Choose...some things never do change Brooke is now at college and she still doesnt know who she wants..Rachel is Brooke's roomate!if you didnt read Who To Choose you can still probably follow along..Please Read and Review.BrucasBrathan
1. Make Damn Sure

**Here's your SEQUEL to Who to Choose!!! Sorry for such a short chapter but I just needed to start this ff out…**

**I don't own One Tree Hill but if I did Nathan would be my boyfriend and Brooke would be my best friend! I don't own Taking Back Sunday either!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Some Things Never Change**

**Chapter 1- Make Damn Sure:**

_you've got this new head filled up with smoke  
I got my veins all tangled close  
to the jukebox bars you frequent  
the safest place to hide_

Brooke Davis was sun tanning on the beach lying next to her best friend Rachel Gattina. Brooke had moved to California in the middle of her senior year it was now the middle of August and Brooke was extremely excited to go back to her home state of North Carolina to go to college at Duke with Rachel as her roomie. The first month in Malibu had been a living hell for Brooke she hated her new school and her new life. She had of course gained Queen Bee status at her new school just like at her old school. She was invited to the hottest parties and slept with the hottest guys. She never got a boyfriend since she has been in Malibu but she had her share of boy toys. Rachel and Brooke were inseparable; Rachel has fiery red hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a hawt body. Brooke kept in touch with Peyton but not with anyone else. Peyton had told her everything that happened including Lucas being diagnosed with a disease called HCM, the boys winning State, Nathan and Lucas becoming best friends, and neither Nathan nor Lucas had ever had a girlfriend. Apparently Nathan had returned to his old ways and had one night stands pretty much every night. He didn't take Brooke leaving too well neither had Lucas. Peyton now has a serious boyfriend the one and only Jake Jagielski; they were both attending University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill which Brooke was happy for since the two schools were only 10 miles apart. As for Nathan and Lucas they were both going to Duke. Brooke had found this out after she had accepted Duke. She found out about Lucas from Peyton. One night in May Brooke was at her friend Eric's house and he was watching ESPN and Nathan showed up on the TV with Coach K and accepted a full ride scholarship on basketball for Duke. Brooke was so surprised that she left Eric's house before she did what she was planning on doing there. Even though Brooke thought it was cool that Lucas and Nathan were both going to Duke too she knew she probably would never see them, after all Duke was a big school.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked

"My old life." Brooke said looking out at the ocean through her white oversized Gucci sunglasses.

"I can't wait to see Nathan, if he really is as hot as you say I am totally going to get him in bed in with me." Rachel said

"And there's that slut innuendo." Brooke said laughing. "I am so excited it isn't even funny."

"To see Nathan or to go to Duke?" Rachel asked knowing the answer.

"I told you Rachel I don't like Nathan, I haven't seen him in forever; I am excited to go to Duke." Brooke said waving at a tan, blonde haired guy who was definitely the hottest guy on the beach.

"Right keep telling yourself you don't like Nathan and maybe it'll come true." Rachel said sounding sarcastic, "Do we have to leave so early tomorrow?"

"Yes that is what time the plane leaves." Brooke said giving her friend a 'are you stupid' look. The two girls kept up the witty banter and pretty soon it was the next day and they were leaving. "Rachel, are you nervous?"

"No why would I be, I'm not the one who is seeing two guys who are completely in love with me and I don't know which one I want." Rachel said as the plane was flying into the Charlotte airport.

"Seriously Rach, we are starting a new life and you aren't nervous?" Brooke asked her friend who was looking out the window.

"No I'm not; college is going to be easy, full of hot guys who won't be able to resist me." Rachel said not being a bit modest.

_a long night spent with your most obvious weakness  
you start shaking at the thought  
you are everything i want  
cause you are everything i'm not_

Meanwhile, Nathan and Lucas were driving towards Durham. They were rooming together and they were both on the basketball team. About a month or two after Brooke left, the two of them found themselves getting along and eventually they were inseparable. If they weren't talking about basketball they were talking about Brooke. It was kind of a sore subject between them since they both loved her but they both missed her even though they new they would most likely never see her again. Peyton never told either of them about Brooke going to Duke.

"What do you think college is going to be like?" Lucas asked Nathan who was driving the car.

"I think it will be full of hot girls who will be all over me." Nathan said smirking.

"Seriously though do you think it will be fun?" Lucas asked they were listening to Nathan's iPod and right now it was Lil Jon's Snap Yo Fingers. Even though it wasn't Lucas's favorite he could still tolerate it.

"Yes I think it will be a blast, no parents, parties, alcohol, girls, and college basketball." Nathan said sounding completely sure of himself. They just arrived in Durham, North Carolina and they pulled up at Duke. They drove to the East Campus since that was where all freshmen live and found their room; they unpacked and met some people in their dorm. Nathan met DeMarcus Nelson, a sophomore and also the Duke Blue Devils star forward. They talked together for a while and DeMarcus invited them to a party later on.

_well my inarticulate store bought  
hangover hobby kit it talks (talks)  
and it says, "you oh, you are so cool"_

Brooke and Rachel finally arrived at Duke, they paid the taxi grabbed their bags and headed to their dorm. It was on the East side of the school and they had to take a shuttle over there. They got unpacked and Brooke went and looked around her dorm she introduced herself to some people and went back to her dorm. Rachel was going through her closet.

"I just got us invited to some party later tonight." Brooke said as she fell down onto her bed.

"Really, that sounds great I could use some drinks." Rachel said as she picked out an outfit for later on. A green, very short, halter dress. Brooke decided to go through her own closet and pick out an outfit for later on.

"I ah-gree." Brooke said while pulling out a short white skirt that would barely cover her crotch and a tight, revealing, red halter top. They changed, ate in the dining center and found the party. They walked in and saw that the party was already rockin'. Brooke found a bottle of vodka and poured herself and Rachel a drink. UNK's Walk It Out came on and Brooke and Rachel hit the dance floor they were grinding on each other. Pretty soon all the male eyes were on them, including a pair of baby blues. Nathan was standing by the keg talking to DeMarcus.

"Do you know who those girls are?" Nathan asked pointing at Brooke and Rachel, "The brown haired one looks incredibly familiar but I can't place her."

"I wish I did, they are both fine." DeMarcus said

"Yeah, I'm going to go find a girl to have some fun with see ya." Nathan said walking away. A slow song came on and Brooke and Rachel separated, Rachel walked towards a guy with dark hair and blue eyes and Brooke headed towards another guy.

"Hey there handsome." Brooke said winking at the hot guy standing by the keg.

"Hey yourself, I'm DeMarcus Nelson." DeMarcus said holding out his hand to have her shake.

"I'm Brooke Davis; you look awful lonely over here by yourself." Brooke said shaking his hand but not letting go.

"Well, actually I was just with my friend Nate." DeMarcus said

"Oh really, I don't see him anywhere. Anyways, do you want to dance?" Brooke asked not realizing what Nate he was talking about.

"I guess I could." DeMarcus said. Brooke led them onto the dance floor and started to grind him to Shake That by Eminem. The night went by fast and Rachel had disappeared. Brooke was still dancing with DeMarcus when she leaned up and captured his lips with her own. The kiss got heated.

_scissor shaped across the bed  
you are red, violent red  
you hollow out my hungry eyes  
you hollow out my hungry eyes_

"My room sound good?" Brooke asked as between kisses.

"Definitely." DeMarcus said as Brooke took him to her room they were making out as Brooke pushed the door open with her backside they kept going into the room and when they broke apart they saw a naked boy on top of a naked Rachel.

"Oh my God, Brooke." Rachel yelled

"Brooke?"

"Nathan?" Brooke said as she saw Nathan getting off of Rachel.

"DeMarcus?" Nathan said as he realized the boy Brooke was kissing was his new friend.

"You two know each other?" Rachel asked as she pointed at Nathan and Brooke.

"Yes, Rachel, this is Nathan." Brooke said

"Yeah I know," Rachel said, "Wait oh my God this is _the_ Nathan."

"Yes," Brooke said

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Nathan asked as he looked at Brooke and DeMarcus.

"We met after you left." DeMarcus said, "This is weird so I guess I'm going to go."

"Wait, I'll come with you, and then these two can finish up." Brooke said giving Nathan a look of disgust. Brooke left with DeMarcus and Nathan felt really bad and surprised at the same time.

_and we lay, we lay together  
just not too close, too close  
(how close is close enough?)  
we lay, we lay together  
just not too close, too close_

i just wanna break you down so badly  
well i trip over everything you say  
i just wanna break you down so badly  
in the worst way (worst way)

I'm gonna make damn sure  
that you can't ever leave  
no you won't ever get too far from me  
you won't ever get too far from me  
i'll make damn sure (damn sure)  
that you can't ever leave (that you can't ever leave)  
no you won't ever get too far from me  


**Sorry for a short chapter again but I just needed to get this ff started. Song lyrics were Make Damn Sure by Taking Back Sunday. Please review and tell me what you think…xoxo Caitlyn**


	2. Deja Vu

**Thanks for the reviews! Please Read and Review, thanks to MelissasEagles for the help with this chapter. xoxo Caitlyn**

**I don't own One Tree Hill or Beyonce and Jay Z**

**Some Things Never Change**

**Chapter 2- Déjà vu:**

_Baby... Seems like everywhere I go  
I see you... From your eyes, your smile  
It's like I breathe you...  
Helplessly I reminisce  
Don't want to...  
Compare nobody to you_

"You should probably go." Rachel said to Nathan as he put back on his clothes and left. Nathan went back to his room and saw Lucas sitting on his listening to his iPod.

"Dude, guess who I just saw." Nathan said to Lucas as he stopped listening to music.

"Um some hot girl?" Lucas guessed, he was utterly confused at Nathan's behavior.

"Well, I guess it depends if you think Brooke is hot." Nathan said smirking

"You're joking right." Lucas said

"Nope, I met a hot girl at the party went back to her dorm and in walks Brooke making out with DeMarcus, apparently Brooke and this girl Rachel are roommates and best friends." Nathan said as he turned Sports Center onto his TV.

"This is weird; I thought I would never see her again." Lucas said while processing the situation. "I'm going to go talk to DeMarcus."

"I wouldn't do that." Nathan said but Lucas was already out the door. Lucas knocked on the door and DeMarcus opened it revealing Brooke.

"Brooke," Lucas said as Brooke got up and gave him a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Luke, I go to school here." Brooke said

"How do you two know each other?" Lucas asked both Brooke and DeMarcus knowing the truth but he didn't want them to know that.

"We met at the party, and we came up here and decided to talk." DeMarcus said not mentioning the making out part.

"Really, that's cool. Brooke are you on the cheerleading squad?" Lucas asked

"Yeah actually I am, so is my roommate Rachel." Brooke said she had on DeMarcus's basketball sweatshirt from last year.

"I guess I'll be seeing you a lot then." Lucas said, "I guess I will go I didn't want to interrupt or anything."

"Bye Lucas." Brooke said giving him a wave

"Bye Luke, I'll see you tomorrow at practice." DeMarcus said

"Now where were we?" Brooke said leaning back into DeMarcus and they finished what they had started.

"So, how do you know them?" DeMarcus asked braking away from their heated kiss.

"Well, where should I start okay me and Nate were best friends, then in the summer before 9th grade we lost our virginity together. Then we hooked up a lot until 11th grade when we decided to become a couple. Then I broke up with him when I walked in on him having sex with my best friend. Around then Lucas joined the basketball team and they are half brothers and I became friends with Lucas. In the middle of senior year my parents decided to move to Malibu, California so right before I left, both of them confessed their love for me." Brooke said in one breath

"Oh wow, that's crazy." DeMarcus said

"Yeah I know." Brooke said, "Listen, I'm sorry but the moment is gone, I think I'm going to leave."

"Okay," DeMarcus said as Brooke was about to pull the sweatshirt off, "It's fine you can keep it and give it to me some other time."

"Okay I guess I will see you later handsome." Brooke said giving him a flirtatious wink.

"Bye Brooke Davis." DeMarcus said. Brooke arrived back at her room and walked in and found Rachel sitting there on Brooke's bed waiting for her.

"Listen Brooke I'm sorry I didn't know that was Nathan." Rachel said

"It's fine, I don't care if you sleep with him." Brooke said as she put on her pajama pants but she kept the sweatshirt on.

"Okay good cause you were right he is hot and really good in the sack." Rachel said

"I know." Brooke said laughing at her best friend's behavior.

"So, who's this Nelson kid?" Rachel said pointing to the back of the sweatshirt Brooke was wearing; Nelson was printed on the back.

"His name is DeMarcus Nelson and he is nice, sweet, and hot." Brooke said as she sat down next to Rachel on her bed.

"Is he the boy you were making out with when you came in the room?" Rachel asked

"Did I not mention that he is an amazing kisser?" Brooke said, the rest of the night Rachel and Brooke stayed up talking.

"So, Brooke looked pretty comfortable talking to DeMarcus. She was lying on his bed with his sweatshirt on." Lucas said as he walked in his and Nathan's room.

"It's just so weird." Nathan said, "I wonder what she was like in Malibu."

"Me too." Lucas said "I want to talk to Brooke again."

"So how are you going to do that you don't know where she lives." Nathan said

"Yeah, but you do." Lucas said

"True, I forgot about that." Nathan said, "I'm going to go see her tomorrow."

"We would see her eventually; she's a cheerleader for us." Lucas said

"It's going to be just like high school." Nathan said throwing a basketball into the air and then catching it.

"Except me and you are friends." Lucas said

"True, but everything else is like high school, even DeMarcus looks like Skills except taller and he has hair." Nathan said

"I was thinking the same thing." Lucas said they went to bed and the next day they all had class, and it was eventually it was practice. Nathan walked onto the Cameron Indoor stadium.

_Seeing... Things that I know can't be  
Am I dreaming... When I saw you walking past me  
Almost called...Your name  
Got a better glimpse  
And then I looked...  
Away  
It's like I'm losing it_

"I can't believe I am here right now." Nathan said to Lucas as they looked around the court, they saw Brooke stretching on the sidelines with Rachel.

"I know it's crazy." Lucas said as they noticed Brooke walking over to DeMarcus and she started to talk and flirt with him. When practice was over Brooke rushed over to the boys. 

"Hey guys, there's a party tonight in the Brownstone." Brooke said "You guys should come."

"Sounds good" Lucas said as Brooke walked out of the gym. Later, at the party Brooke was playing some drinking game and Nathan was watching her. Brooke got up and went outside and Nathan followed her out. He snuck up behind her.

_Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go  
Oh_

"Does my voice still make you horny?" Nathan asked huskily into Brooke's ear.

"Nathan" Brooke said as she turned around and slapped him on the arm.

"Well, does it?" Nathan asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nathan, I told you that when I was drunk I didn't know what I was saying." Brooke said trying to come up with an excuse.

"You know people usually tell the truth when they are drunk." Nathan said laughing

"I've been drinking a lot tonight." Brooke said as she stepped closer to Nathan

"Me too." Nathan said stepping in towards Brooke, now they were very close to each other.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Brooke said looking up towards Nathan with a look of lust on her face.

"Me either." Nathan said closing the gap between them and kissing her with lust. They were really getting into it when Lucas stepped outside and saw them.

"Well, now I know who she's chosen." Lucas said to himself, it started to rain and thunder, and Brooke and Nathan were still making out and it was getting pretty heated.

_Baby I can't go anywhere  
Without thinking that you're there  
Seems like you're everywhere, it's true  
Gotta be having Deja Vu  
'Cause in my mind I want you here  
Get on the next plane, I don't care  
Is it because I'm missing you  
That I'm having Déjà vu_

_Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's...  
Deja...  
Vu_

**Please review!! I am completely open to suggestions so if you have any tell me! I am hoping for 5 more reviews for this chapter!! The song lyrics were Déjà vu by Beyonce featuring Jay Z.**

**xoxo**

**Caitlyn**


	3. Belly Dancer

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**I don't own OTH!**

**xoxo Caitlyn**

**Some Things Never Change**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3:**

_Hey ladies drop it down  
Just wanna see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bonanza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer  
Hey ladies drop it down  
Just wanna see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bonanza (hey girl)  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

"Yours. Or. Mine?" Brooke said between heated kisses.

"Yours" Nathan said as Brooke pulled him into her room, she put a red hair tie on the doorknob which was Brooke's and Rachel's sign for the room already being occupied. It had been raining outside and they were all wet, they undressed each other and had lustful sex with each other for the first time in a year. When Nathan was done he fell on top of Brooke, gave her a sweet kiss and then spoke, "I love you Brooke, so much, and it was so hard for me to see you with DeMarcus."

"Yeah, just like how you were having sex with Rachel." Brooke said in an angry tone while she pushed Nathan off of her and put on a pair of P.I.N.K sweat pants and DeMarcus's sweatshirt. "Feel free to let yourself out." Brooke said as she left her room, she went to the Coffee Bean and ordered a White Mocha Latte and went to the gym to have a peaceful moment with herself. Why couldn't I just tell him that I love him? Why did I have to bring up Rachel and leave right away? Brooke asked herself these questions as she walked into the gym. She went through the front doors and onto the basketball floor but she saw that she was not alone. "Peaceful, isn't it?" Brooke asked as the guy turned around and it was Lucas. Instead of answering he left the gym and didn't say a single word to Brooke. She went to go find someone to talk to and she wound up at DeMarcus's room.

"Hey Brooke." DeMarcus said as he opened the door

"Hi, can I talk to you, I know this will probably be a little weird since it is about boys and you are a boy but I don't know who else to talk to, I mean there's Rachel but she wouldn't understand, she's never been in love so I really don't know who so I hope it is okay." Brooke said rambling on very fast.

"Whoa, slow down there, it's find you can talk to me." DeMarcus said walking over to his bed, "Here, sit down." He said pointing to his bed.

"Okay so in 11th grade I fell in love with Nathan and then he broke my heart and it hurt so badly and now it's hard for me to trust people, especially him. Anyways, tonight he told me he loved me and I didn't know what to do so I just left, and now I feel like such an idiot. But then there's Lucas, who is so sweet and smart and I find myself liking him. Yet, I still think I love Nathan, it's like whenever I'm around him my heart either is beating incredibly fast or it's not beating at all. But, I don't know if I can trust him again. I also don't want to break Lucas's heart and end up not being friends with him. And for some reason he isn't talking to me." Brooke said to DeMarcus who was processing the situation.

"Well, to me it sounds that you really do love Nathan and you should give him another chance, in my opinion. And, Lucas if he can't accept the fact that you don't love him then he isn't a real friend but I'm sure that he will understand." DeMarcus said giving Brooke a hug.

"Thanks DeMarcus you are such a great friend." Brooke said giving him a kiss on the cheek. She left and called Peyton.

"Hey best friend." Brooke said to Peyton as she answered the phone.

"Hey B.Davis how's Duke?" Peyton asked her friend.

"Ehh it has been interesting." Brooke said telling Peyton everything that happened since she had arrived in Durham.

"Wow, you've been there for not even a week and you're already having boy problems." Peyton said

"Yeah, anyways let's not talk about me, how's Mr. Jake Jagielski?" Brooke asked as she arrived in the library.

"He is amazing." Peyton said

"What I meant was how's the sex?" Brooke said

"Yeah, we haven't yet, we are taking it slow." Peyton said laughing at her friend, the two talked for a while.

"Oh, well slow can be good, I guess." Brooke said

"Yeah so why did you call?" Peyton asked

"Can't a girl call her best friend? But anyways, tomorrow night there is like this huge party here and you and your boy toy should come." Brooke said

"Okay, it is only 10 miles away. Where is it at?" Peyton asked as Brooke gave her directions. They got off the phone and Brooke went to bed and the next day at cheer/basketball practice she found Nathan.

_excuse me, beg your pardon girl  
Do you have any idea what you startin girl  
You got me tingling, come to me mingiling  
Steppin off lookin bootylicious and jingling  
When you walk, I see you baby girl  
When you talk, I believe it baby girl  
I like that, thick-petite n' pretty  
Little touch is a ditty  
Love to work the kitty like purrrrrrr_

"Nathan, can I talk to you?" Brooke asked when Coach K came in.

"Sorry, practice is starting." Nathan said, after practice Brooke went back to her room and got ready for the party by putting on a red leather mini skirt, a white halter top, and she straightened her hair. Brooke left her room and went to Lucas and Nathan's room. She knocked and Nathan answered.

"Hey Nate, I was just wondering if you wanted to walk me to the party in the Brownstones on the west side of the campus?" Brooke asked Nathan who then walked out the door and shut it behind him.

"Sure, look Brooke I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said that about you and DeMarcus, but I do love you a lot." Nathan said as they walked out to the shuttle that would take them to the other side of the campus.

"It's not a big deal I was just acting a little irrational, I had a little to drink I mean I just took like 6 shots of vodka. I shouldn't have brought up Rachel. I think I'm ready to give us another chance." Brooke said as Nathan stopped in his tracks.

"Really?" Nathan asked as Brooke stopped to look at Nathan.

"Yes, I love you I mean I think I have been in love with you since we were like six. I just need to know that you won't break my heart again." Brooke said rambling on.

"I promise you Brooke if you give me your heart I will protect it with my life. I love you so much it seems unrealistic." Nathan said taking Brooke's hands into his.

"Okay, I love you too." Brooke said as Nathan enveloped her into a bear hug. They stayed like that for a while just enjoying being with each other again, "As much as I want to stay like this we need to go, Peyton's going to be there and I promised her I would meet her." Brooke mumbled into Nathan's shoulder.

_She loves to stirr it up purrrrrr  
I can hear her purring up  
Cause she's the type that'll get arousy of  
Get you excited and call her boyfriend up (oh no)  
What's the plan without the plan B  
We can meet up at the hutter house for the tv.  
So stand by like a butty pass  
While I watch this beautiful thang shake that ass_

"Okay, I guess we could go." Nathan said backing out of their hug and taking Brooke's hand into his and leading her to the party. They walked into the building of dorms. Brooke spotted Peyton right away; she was standing off to the side holding hands with Jake.

"Look there's Jake," Brooke said pointing towards the couple

"Let's go over there." Nathan said as they walked over to the side of the common room.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!" Brooke screamed excitedly, the two best friends hugged after not seeing each other for about six months.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, I missed you so much! It's so good to see you again." Peyton said they were still wrapped in a hug.

"I totally agree! Jake Jagielski, how are you?" Brooke said as she backed out of the hug.

"I'm good Brooke, how about you?" Jake asked as Brooke gave Jake a quick squeeze and a peck on the cheek.

"I'm good now." Brooke said as Peyton and Nathan acknowledged each other with half smiles. Things were still a little awkward between the two. They hated each other for ruining things with Brooke. They didn't talk to each other at all after Brooke left. They would say hi at parties (after all, they hung out with the same people) but other than that they wouldn't even look at each other.

"Guess what" Brooke said to Peyton, the two girls were acting like the guys weren't there now.

"What?" Peyton asked

"Nate and I are giving it another try." Brooke said

"Really that's great Brooke." Peyton said with excitement in her voice.

"Thanks, but boytoy and I are going to make the rounds. We'll be back in a few." Brooke said grabbing onto Nathan's arm and leading him away. "Isn't it great to see them again?"

"Yeah, I guess." Nathan said, he and Peyton didn't get along and him and Jake were never really great friends.

"Let's go find Rachel; I want her to meet Peyton." Brooke said, "I'm guessing she's dancing as slutty as possible on the dance floor, and look at that I'm right." Brooke said as they found Rachel grinding on Tyler Hansbrough (A basketball player from UNC, he was the star forward, a junior, and a major rival to Duke. Obviously Rachel had no idea.)

"Does she realize who that is?" Nathan asked Brooke when he realized that Rachel was grinding on his rival.

"Why? Who is it?" Brooke asked not knowing who it was either.

"That is Tyler Hansbrough, he's on the Tar Heel's and he is probably their best player. He graduates next year but he will probably go into the NBA."

"Damn, he is fine." Brooke said admiring his short dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and his 6'6 figure. Nathan gave her a look, "I mean he is decent, definitely not as hot as you or anything."

"Right, let's just get Rachel and go back to Jake and Peyton." Nathan said grabbing Brooke's hand and leading her to over to Rachel and Tyler's gyrating bodies.

_hey ladies drop it down  
just wanna see you touch the ground  
don't be shy girl go bananza  
shake ya body like a belly dancer  
hey laidies drop it down  
just wanna see you touch the ground  
don't be shy girl go bananza  
shake ya body like a belly dancer_

"Hey Rach-ho I have someone I want you to meet." Brooke said as they walked up to the two.

"Nathan? Believe me I've met him in case you've forgotten." Rachel said as she picked up and dropped it down real slow to M.I.M's "This is Why I'm Hot".

"Nathan Scott, I haven't seen you since High Flyer's this summer." Tyler said finally realizing who Nathan was. "Now, who is this?" Tyler asked as he was looking Brooke up and down from her dimpled smile to her 34C breasts to her great lower body.

"I'm Brooke," Brooke said as she gave Tyler another once over.

"Brooke you just made my 'to do' list." Tyler said with a cocky half smile.

"Yeah, this is my girlfriend." Nathan said as he stepped in front of Brooke, realizing that Tyler was eyeing her.

"Let's just go Rachel." Brooke said as she grabbed Rachel's arm and dragged her away.

"So, who is it you want me to meet?" Rachel asked grabbing another cup of vodka.

"I want you to meet Peyton, you know my friend from UNC." Brooke said

"Oh, the one that had sex with Nathan?" Rachel asked as they arrived in front of Peyton and Jake. "Hi, I'm Rachel." Rachel said, she looked at her head of curly blonde hair to her blue eyes and skinny figure to Jake's 6'0 frame and his brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Peyton." Peyton said holding out her hand for Rachel to shake but Rachel just ignored it.

"I'm Jake, Peyton's boyfriend." Jake said introducing himself.

_Girl I must say you the flyest thang in here  
So hot we gon' need some rain in here  
Type to make ex-gangstas bang in here  
Girl you could do anything you want in here  
Clown if you want to, frown if you want to  
You ain't even gotta drop down if you want to  
Cause I'd rather see you shake it standin  
Either way you do it girl you look outstandin (aaahhhhh)_

"Listen, I've got to talk to someone." Brooke said as she spotted Lucas on the other side of the room, Nathan was talking to some guy on the lacrosse team. Brooke walked up to Lucas and he just walked away. Brooke just stood there looking stunned when Tyler came up behind Brooke.

"Hey gorgeous," Tyler whispered into Brooke's ear. "Why are you with Nathan when you could be with me?"

"I love Nathan." Brooke said as she took a step back from Tyler.

"Right, you're a freshman and you're in love." Tyler said into Brooke's ear making her get goose bumps and making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"I am in love, you probably shouldn't be talking to me, and if Nathan saw this he would flip a nut." Brooke said giving Tyler a flirtatious wink and then she sauntered away. She left Tyler just staring at her backside.

"Do you like what you see?" Nathan said to Tyler

"Mhmm I do Brooke sure is fine, how did you manage to score her?" Tyler said

"Well, I am me." Nathan said, he and Tyler went to High Flyer's camp that summer together and they got along well. They had a lot in common: their good looks, their talent for basketball, their taste in music which was rap, and their taste in women. The one thing they didn't have in common was how they were going to rival schools.

"I bet she is great in bed." Tyler said as Brooke was standing a few feet away laughing with Peyton and Jake, Rachel disappeared to go dance with some guy.

"Believe there is no one better." Nathan said

"So you've bagged her." Tyler said

"We lost our virginity together at the end of 8th grade." Nathan said "Listen, I'm going to go talk to her I'll see you later." Nathan said as he walked up to Brooke wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey gorgeous." Brooke said to Nathan in her raspy voice that made Nathan (and pretty much all guys) go crazy.

"Hey, I see you were talking to Hansbrough." Nathan said

"More like he was talking to me." Brooke said rubbing her hand up and down Nathan's strong bicep.

"Oh, well I should probably go I have a test tomorrow in Sociology and I need to study, I'll see you tomorrow." Nathan said

"Bye baby," Brooke cooed into Nathan's ear before she gave him a passion filled kiss. After Nathan left the party Brooke was dancing by herself to 'On the Hotline' by Pretty Ricky, when Tyler came up and started to grind her. Brooke didn't care and grinded back figuring that Nathan wouldn't care considering it was only one dance. The two of them were getting quite a few stares by the show they were putting on.

"You look really hot in that shirt." Tyler said

"I always look hot." Brooke said into Tyler's ear making him go crazy.

"Do you want to go to my room?" Tyler asked hoping for the best.

"Tyler, I'm with Nathan, I'm not going to cheat on him." Brooke said as she slung one arm over his shoulder.

"You mean just like how he did with you." Tyler said

"Our relationship is different now, he made a mistake, and he would never cheat on me again." Brooke said

"Keep telling yourself that, I know Nathan pretty well we spent two months together and I've heard the way he talks about you." Tyler said

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked

"I know he pretty much uses you for sex." Tyler said

"You are such a jerk, you are lying Nathan _loves _me." Brooke said putting emphasis on the word love.

"Yeah whatever" Tyler said as Brooke walked away from Tyler and over to Peyton and Jake.

"Hey guys I'm sorry I'm not really in the mood for a party. I think I'm going to leave, thanks for coming." Brooke said giving Peyton a hug before leaving. Brooke walked into the gym knowing she would find Lucas there. "Lucas I know you're mad at me but I love you as a friend and I care so much about our friendship. I'm in love with Nathan and I'm sorry but I really want us to be friends."

"I was overreacting Brooke, I'm sorry I wasn't nicer to you." Lucas said walking over to Brooke and giving her a hug. Brooke thought about how perfect everything was right now she had a great boyfriend, great friends and she was a _college _cheerleader. _But nothings perfect is it?_

_And now you got me spending (aaahhhhh)  
The way you got that body bendin (aaahhhhh)  
Ass like that girl you gotta be kickin(aaahhhhh)  
And we goin to church next day repentant  
Lap dancing for my FA crew  
Slide it ova to boo cause he want some too  
Up in the VIP with no fee  
Blessing you with the G even tho we gettin it free so_

**I know everything seems well but believe me there will be some conflicts between Brooke Nathan and Tyler (if any of you watch college basketball you probably realize that Tyler Hansbrough really does play for the Tar Heel's just like how DeMarcus Nelson really does play for the Blue Devils) if you have any ideas tell me I'm always open to ideas. Please review!**


	4. Buy U A Drink

**Thanks to all you reviewers who uh… reviewed! Wow I was so happy that oth was on last night that I decided to update my story! Sorry if this chapter isn't what you wanted…if it isn't give me some tips for what you want! **

**Disclaimer: I really don't own OTH!**

**Some Things Never Change**

**Chapter 4:**

_Snap Ya Fingers Do The Step You Can Do It All By Yourself  
Baby Girl  
Whats Your Name  
Let Me Talk To You  
Let Me Buy You A Drink  
I'm T-Pain, You Know Me  
Konvict Music Have Every Boy Like Ohh Wee  
I Know The Club Close At 3  
Whats The Chance A You Rollin Wit Me  
Back To The Crib  
Show You How I Live  
Lets Get Drunk Forget What We Did_

"Wow, I've done some kinky things, but never ever that kinky." Brooke said as she hurried to put on her Blue Devils cheer uniform.

"Tell me about it, listen I have to go, see ya on the court." Nathan said as he pulled his Duke Basketball jersey on and he quickly walked out of the storage closet. It was in the middle of a basketball game verse the Tar Heels, and at half time Nathan said he had to go get some ice for his leg and he met up with Brooke there and the two had some fun. Brooke fixed her hair and walked back onto the court and she stood next to Rachel.

"You just had sex with Nathan didn't you?" Rachel asked running a hand through her fiery red hair, "I can tell by your facial expression and the rats nest on the side of your head."

"Oh crap, fix it for me." Brooke said as Rachel finger combed through Brooke's chestnut colored locks.

"There you go, and look there's Nate, he definitely looks like he just got laid, look at his eyes." Rachel said as the team ran out of the locker room and onto the court, she jutted her chin towards Nathan and pointed out his glassy looking eyes.

"Okay serio—" Brooke got cut off from a deep, raspy voice coming from the side of her.

"Hey gorgeous," Tyler Hansbrough said as he ran out of the visitor's locker room in his Tar Heel jersey. "How about you and me meet up later and hook up."

"In your dreams Hansbrough." Brooke said cocking one eyebrow at him. He got to his side of the court when Rachel spoke.

"You do realize he is not your boyfriend." Rachel said as they got ready to perform a routine.

"Obviously, why?" Brooke asked as she put a Ciara CD into the stereo system.

"I just saw you eyeing Tyler, not that I can blame you or anything, but do you honestly think that is a good idea." Rachel said as she and the other girls got into the positions.

"Like you should talk, you were the queen of cheating in high school." Brooke said as she got in her position, which was front and center. Rachel and Brooke quit the banter and performed a flawless routine to '1, 2 Step' by Ciara. All eyes were on the girls, including Tyler Hansbrough and Nathan noticed. When they finished the girls returned to their positions on the right side of the court.

"Whatever and P.S. I never really cheated on anyone I was strictly FWB's with the male population." Rachel said with a smirk and a twinkle in her choclatey brown eyes.

"Right," Brooke said winking at Nathan from down the court. The game was over and everyone who was anyone was at the after party. Brooke was mingling with some girls from the cheer squad when she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Hey there hot shot."

"Hey, I saw your routine it was great." Nathan said as Brooke turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, thank you, you did well tonight too, you scored what 50 points." Brooke said

"Well not quite, it was more like 23 points." Nathan said

"Whatever either way it was a lot." Brooke said as she pulled Nathan over to one of many kegs that were strategically placed around the room.

"Listen, I need to talk to someone from my physics class, I didn't get my homework assignment." Nathan said as he walked towards some girl. Brooke noticed how beautiful this girl was; she had short, straight, wavy, dark brown hair and green eyes. She was also tall and had a great physique. The two of them were flirting together and Brooke noticed. _Fine if he is going to flirt with other girls I can flirt with other guys. _Brooke looked around the room and saw Tyler staring at her from across the room. She made her way over to him slowly. She always took her time when she walked, she knew she was beautiful and was worth waiting for.

_Talk To Me, I Talk Back  
Lets Talk Money, I Top That  
Crunk Juice Bottle  
Oakly Shades  
Shawty Got Class  
Oh Behave  
Lets Get Gone  
Walk It Out (Walk It Out)  
Just Like That  
That's What I'm Talkin' Bout  
We Gone Have Fun  
You Gone See  
On That Patron  
You Should Get Like Me_

"About time gorgeous, how are you?" Tyler asked Brooke in his usual sexy, raspy voice of his.

"I'm _great._" Brooke said staring into Tyler's incredibly gorgeous green eyes, "What about you?"

"I'm always great, with a face like mine how could you not be." Tyler said not being a bit modest at all.

"Ha ha, you want to dance, I love this song." Brooke said setting her drink on a table. Buy U a Drink by T-Pain was playing and Brooke pulled Tyler close to her body and she started to grind him in tune to the beat.

"So, Nathan told me how good you are in bed, can I try you out?" Tyler whispered into Brooke's ear.

"He WHAT?!" Brooke said a little louder than necessary.

"Calm down, he just told me how talented you are in bed, actually he told everyone at High Flyers." Tyler said, by now Nathan was glaring in their direction as he saw Brooke grinding Tyler.

"You're kidding me right; Nathan wouldn't say that, he knows how much I hate it when guys talk about how good I am." Brooke said stepping away from Tyler, "Or are you just saying this so I will go up to bed with you."

"No, Nathan did say that, but I wouldn't mind it if you did come up to bed with me." Tyler said with a smirk, similar to Nathan's, on his face. By then Nathan made his way over to Brooke and Tyler.

_Wont You Meet Me At The Bar  
Respect Big Pimpin'  
Tell Me How You Feel  
Mama Tell Me What You Sippin'  
A Certified Dime Piece  
Deserve Louy 1-3  
150 A Shot  
3 For You And 3 For Me  
I'm Checkin' Yo Body Language  
I Love The Conversation  
And When You Lick Your Lips  
I Get A Tinglin' Sensation  
Now Were Both Bout Tipsy  
You Say You In The Mood  
All I Need Is Bout A Hour  
Better Yet Maybe Two  
Let Me Take You Where I Live  
Ferrari Switch Gears  
When I Whisper In Ya Ear  
Ya Legs Hit The Chandleer  
Passion Fruit And Sex  
All In The Atmosphere  
Imma Let T-Pain Sing It  
So He Can Make It Clear_

"Hey guys, what's up?" Nathan asked wrapping his arms around Brooke's waist.

"Nathan, give us a minute." Brooke said pushing Nathan off of her.

"Fine," Nathan said before walking away, but not keeping his eyes off of them.

"So, Nathan really did say that?" Brooke asked Tyler who rubbed his hand through his blonde hair before replying.

"Yes, how many times do I have to say it?" Tyler said not taking his eyes off of the exotic beauty in front of him.

"I think that is the last time." Brooke said, "Now I know just the way to pay him back for that comment."

"And how are you going to do that?" Tyler asked

"Is Nathan still staring over here?" Brooke asked

"Yes, he is." Tyler said but all Brooke did was grab his hand and she then led him up to her room. _After all, he deserved to feel what it was like to be cheated on…right? Wrong!_

_Imma Buy You A Drank  
Then Imma Take You Home With Me  
I Got Money In The Bank  
Shawty Whachu Think Bout That  
Find Me In The Grey Cadillac  
We In The Bed Like  
Ooh Ooh Ohh, Ooh Ooh  
We In The Bed Like  
Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh_

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love reviews! The song was Buy U A Drink by T-Pain! **


End file.
